


When Blue Met Gold

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slight minor character death mentioned, Tags to be added soon, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: When blue met gold, everything else in the world stopped. It was as if the stars, the moon, even the planets all aligned, creating the most perfect atmosphere right there in that small town hospital room. Not a single sound broke through the air, even the ticking of the clock didn’t dare disturb the beautiful moment that time was determined to capture and keep forever.





	When Blue Met Gold

When blue met gold, everything else in the world stopped. It was as if the stars, the moon, even the planets all aligned, creating the most perfect atmosphere right there in that small town hospital room. Not a single sound broke through the air, even the ticking of the clock didn’t dare disturb the beautiful moment that time was determined to capture and keep forever.

When blue met gold, things suddenly made sense. For the first time in ages, it felt as if all the pain, the struggle, the years of hope long lost had finally been erased. He finally had a reason to live again, having been moving through life with such reckless abandon and with no care for the path of destruction he’d left in his wake.

When blue met gold, Gabriel knew in that moment, that his heart had been stolen. It was whisked away the moment that those oceanic eyes cracked open, blinking almost owlishly as they watched Gabriel’s smile spread across his face; a smile that hadn’t been present in nearly four years.

When blue met gold, Gabriel knew that his heart would forever belong to this little baby swaddled so carefully in his arms. He knew then that he would do anything for him, even if it meant risking his life to do so. There wasn’t anything in this world that he wouldn’t try to get for him, should he ever ask for it.

When blue met gold, he knew he was finally going to be happy again, because he had a purpose. He was no longer the baby of the family, but he didn’t care about that. He would no longer wander through the house, fearing how he would never measure up to the status of his older brothers. He had a job to do now; he had someone to protect.

When blue met gold, Gabriel knew exactly what he was meant to do. The doctor had handed the child to him because he was the first one available, and they needed to tend to his mother before she bled to death on the hospital bed next to him, but Gabriel knew…he knew it was really fate that had landed his baby brother in his arms that day.

When blue met gold, Gabriel found a reason to smile again. Despite battling with depression, coupled with the raw pain of just being told that their mother hadn’t made it through the birth, he couldn’t help but smile at the little baby that gripped his finger tight whenever he had tried to stroke the pad of it down his cheek.

When blue met gold, Gabriel knew his life was, perhaps for the first time ever, finally complete. He smiled, eyes tearful with a mix of pain and joy, as a single tear slipped down his cheek to land on the light blue cotton still wrapped around his brother’s body.

“Welcome to the world, Castiel.”


End file.
